


Edelmendola's Life

by CodeBlue1180, MrsFlashBrightside



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10424883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodeBlue1180/pseuds/CodeBlue1180, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsFlashBrightside/pseuds/MrsFlashBrightside
Summary: Danny was laying next to a sleeping Julian. He looked over at him and smiled. ‘Yeah I think the old man left me to take a nap.’ He replied. Kissing Julian on the head before getting up. He had to take a quick shower and get downstairs before Nikki got there.He got showered and dressed in ten minutes. As Danny was coming down the stair Nikki was pulling up. “Nice time Danny.” He said to himself.





	1. Julian's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any grammar mistakes a head time. Hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you think in the comments.

‘Hey I need you to come over to Jules place in about 15.’ Danny texted Jules sister

‘I am heading that way now. Are you there?’ She sent back.

Danny was laying next to a sleeping Julian. He looked over at him and smiled. ‘Yeah I think the old man left me to take a nap.’ He replied. Kissing Julian on the head before getting up. He had to take a quick shower and get downstairs before Nikki got there. 

He got showered and dressed in ten minutes. As Danny was coming down the stair Nikki was pulling up. “Nice timing Danny.” He said to himself. 

Danny ran to the kitchen to kill time so he wasn't standing at the door waiting. Also, so he could grab the champagne.

Nikki knocked before letting herself in. Danny met her at the stairs holding a bottle of champagne and grinning. “Hey old man wake up your sister is here.” He yelled up to a sleeping Julian. Hoping it woke him. 

**************************************************************************************************  
Julian heard yelling, something about his sister being there. He reached over for Danny, but, found a cold empty spot. He sighed realizing Danny was yelling and his sister was there.

He got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. 

****************************************************************************************************  
Danny and Nikki quickly made it upstairs and saw Jules go into the bathroom.in his black boxer briefs. Danny grabbed Jules phone and unlocked it so Nikki could video it on his phone. 

Nikki gave Danny a strange look. He just shrugged his shoulders. 

Jules turns around just in time to see Danny shaking the bottle. “ No Noo No.” He begs putting a hand on Danny. Stepping towards the shower but still with Danny close and shaking the bottle. “My shower. Let me get in the shower.” Opens the shower door. “Let me get in the shower.” Jules said. 

Following Julian into the shower, Danny pops the champagne and pours it on Julian while making a noise.

“It’s cold.” Julian says. He grabs himself. 

Once the champagne is poured all over Jules, Danny steps back but leans in. “Take a shower.” He says, Julian smiles. “Old ass man.” Danny adds and Julian jaw kinda drops. 

Julian takes a shower. Danny and Nikki head back downstairs. Nikki still has Jules’ phone. They watch the video a few times. Danny looks at the phone. “I should take this up to him so he does geek out and thinks he lost it.” He says. 

Nikki looks at him weird again. Ignoring it Danny goes back upstairs. He hears the water shut off so he leans against the sink and waits for what he know is coming. A very naked Julian. 

Julian steps out of the shower and grabs a towel.

“God you look hot as hell in your birthday suit.” Danny said, making Julian jump.

“Christ Danny.” Julian said walking over to him. “And Old ass man? Did have a problem keeping up with you earlier.”

“No you just passed out after.” Danny countered.

“Just think you could have had me make up for it, but, you called my sister over and you gave me a champagne shower.” Julian added.

Danny groaned. “I regret it. All i wanted to do after you were in the shower covered in champagne and touching yourself, was to kiss you and push you against the shower.” He confessed.

Jules grabbed Danny by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss. “You talk too much sometimes. Good thing I know how to shut you up.” He said pushing Danny to his knees. 

Danny looked up at Julian. “But Nik…” He started to say but was cut off when Jules thrust his dick into Danny’s mouth. 

“See talk too much and if she knows what's good for her she won't come back up those stairs.” Julian said looking down at Danny. 

Danny kept looking up at Julian as he suck Julian’s dick. He hollowed his cheek and took Jules deeper. Closing his eyes as he moans around Jules. Danny pulled back licking his lips. With one hand he jerked Jules off. While with the other hand he played with Julian’s balls. 

Julian’s head fell back and he moaned. “Just kill me why don't you, Danny.” He said with a rough voice.

“Well you are the one that shoved your dick in my mouth.” Danny replied. He licked the head of Julian's dick. Danny took Jules back deep into his mouth.

Julian grabbed Danny’s head and fucked his mouth faster and harder. “Daaanny.” He moaned as he came down the back of Danny’s throat.  
Danny swallowed all of Julian. He pulled back licking his lips. “God not only do you look hot. You taste goood.” He said standing up and kissing Julian.

Julian pulled back from the kiss and went to his knees. He undid Danny’s pants and sucked his dick.

“Fuck i’m not gonna last long.” Danny said. 

True to his word it didn't take long before Danny was cumming. Julian swallowed all of him. Licking his lips as he got Danny’s pants back on him. 

“We should get you dressed birthday boy and down to your sister.” Danny said. He wished they could just go fall into bed, but, the have a ‘party’ to get ready for.

“Ugh don't remind me.” Julian said as he slowly got dressed.  
********************************************************************************************************  
They met their friends at a rooftop restaurant. Olivia and some of the other girlfriends were there. Everyone talked and messed with Julian. Once they were done eating someone gave them champagne. 

Danny grabbed a bottle and jumped on the table. He turned away from Jules as he shook the bottle. Danny turns and pops the bottle spraying Julian with it. 

Julian turns to the side. Danny hears someone say something about Jules boot. ‘If the only knew.’ Danny thought.

The party ended and everyone said their goodbyes. Danny had the excuse of his truck was at Jules. 

Once they were back at the house with the door and walls between them and the world, Danny kissed Julian. “Happy Birthday, My old ass man.” Danny said with a smile.


	2. Adriana and baby Edelman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You to MrsFlashBrightside for helping write this champter

Every time he was out with whoever, he knew there would be pictures taken. Didn't matter if it was Danny and him out to lunch by themselves or with friends. Or if he was out with a woman like he was the other day. 

Even though Danny knew Julian wanted to talk to him before whatever pictures were taken ended up on the Internet.

Danny was hanging out with Olivia to take away thinking about what Jules was doing. 

He went on to Instagram. (Which was a big mistake) Danny frowned out his phone. 

Olivia moved over next to him to see why he was frowning. When she saw the pictures of Jules and Adriana she nudged Danny. “One all you Patriots have a girl type. Models. Two you are still the tall one.” Olivia said.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Until she puts those heel killers on.” 

Olivia laughs. “Heel killers. I'm sure if she'd or anyone came at you with heel killers Jules will stand between you and them. And you could out run them.

Danny smiled. “Thanks Olivia.” He said. His phone binged telling him that he had a text.

‘Hey D. Can you met me at home?’ it was from Julian.

‘yeah see you there old man’ Danny replied. He leaned over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. “old man is calling.”

******************************************************************************************

Julian beat Danny to the house. Danny pulled up just as Julian got out of his car.

When Danny got out of his truck and joined Jules he asked, “Hey. What's up?” 

Julian's pointed to the house and started walking towards it. 

Danny followed. He already knew what Julian want. Wanted to make sure he was cool with everything. Jules knew Danny gets jealous easy and very protective.

Once inside they sat on the couch. Danny looking off at nothing. Julian looking at Danny.

“What are you thinking Danny?” Jules asked

“Nothing.” Danny said, not looking at Jules.

“Bull Shit. You forget I know you. If I had to guess you saw whatever pictures were posted. Danny you have nothing to worry about.” Julian said. 

Before Danny could say anything Julian’s phone rang. He looked at it and saw who it was. Ignoring the call he turned back to Danny. His phone rang again. Julian picked up already in a bad mood. “If I didn't pick up the first time it means i don't want to talk to you.” Jules said.

As he pulled the phone from his ear all he heard was ‘Pregnant and it's yours.’ Julian put the phone back to his ear. “The kid isn't mind. So don't fucking call me again. Call my lawyer.”

Danny knew it had to be Ella. They were together earlier. Did Jules get her pregnant? He really didn't want to deal with all this Julian had bigger problems to deal with. Why would he want him? Julian has a super model girlfriend who has two kids and into fitness. She's everything Jules would want in a woman. Now he will most likely have a kid of his own. 

Danny got in his truck and left before Jules could try and stop him.

Julian tossed his phone on the couch and chased Danny. Danny was in his truck when Jules got outside.

*********************************************************************************************

For the next few days, he tried getting Danny to talk to him. Julian also had to figure out a way to tell Adriana. His phone rang and hoping it was Danny he answered without looking the ID Caller.

“Hey.” Jules said, still hopeful. 

“Hello there, hottie,” The Brazilian accent was a bucket of cold water.

Adriana.

“Oh hey, babe.” Julian tried not to sound disappointed.

“Are you feeling okay Julian?” She sounded concerned.

“We need to talk Adriana,” He inhaled deeply trying to find it in himself to tell her about Ella.

“Hmm… I hate this. Every time someone says we need to talk it’s never good.”

“Well, it depends on how you see something that can change how you think about what’s happening between us,” Julian let himself fall in his couch. “Look, where are you now?”

“New York, I’m about to hit the gym. I’m almost sure I won’t manage to work out thinking about what you have to say. Come on Julian.”

Adriana was always so direct. Julian liked that about her, she was funny and always straight to the point. She would be exactly what he needed in his partner, hadn’t Julian met Danny.

Dammit, Danny!

“Julian? Still there?”

“I’m here, I just don’t know how to explain what’s going on.”

“Look, I don’t care if we’re talking over the phone. We knew it would be like this when we started to date. So you can say everything you need to and we will figure out what to do next.” She sounded so secure of herself Julian wished he didn’t have to tell her about Ella.

“Couple months ago, when we weren’t together, I had a thing with a girl and now…” Julian couldn’t go on. Adriana was a nice woman and he really enjoyed going out with her.

“Julian, are you trying to tell me she’s pregnant with your baby?” Her voice went up a pitch.

Well done Julian.

“I don’t know. Well, Not yet.” he said quickly. He would lose Adriana too now.

“Merda,*” She mumbled in Portuguese. It would be funny to hear her slipping back to Portuguese had the situation been less tense. “That’s a lot to take in.”

“We are not together, I swear. I didn’t even know till she called me a couple days ago.” Julian ran his fingers through his hair, what he would do.

“I know Julian,” He heard a shuffling noise on the other side of the line. “Still a kid demands a lot of attention. I have two of my own and I know for a fact I’d do anything to be with them all the time.”

“Please, don’t get me wrong babe, if this kid is really mine, I’ll give everything I have and more, but I’m not getting back with Ella.”

“Tô indo*” She said to someone next to her. “Julian, I really have to go now. I’ll call you as soon as I have any idea of what to say.”

“Alright, we’ll talk later.” She hung up and he threw his phone at the other couch.

Now he would have a kid and no lady friend or his lover. Smooth, real smooth.

He spent the next two days waiting by the phone. Hoping, praying for a miracle. But neither Danny, nor Adriana Answered his messages or calls and Julian was feeling just a ghost of himself. Scared, hurting and probably not looking as good as he should.

That was the reason he jumped on his phone when 2 p.m. his phone buzzed.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Adriana’s voice was comforting. “Did I wake you?” She didn’t sound mad or deadly serious. That had to be good, right?

“Nope, couldn’t sleep.”

“I’m going straight for my point,” She took a breath and continued, “I thought a lot of what to say and what to do and I came to the conclusion that I like you a lot. Do you want us to keep seeing each other?”

The first thing that popped into his mind was Danny’s face. He loved Danny, but their future would be surrounded by prejudice and football fans wouldn’t take their relationship really well. So he answered exactly what the world expected him to.

“Yes, I do.” He really liked Adriana and if he could make it work with anyone that wasn’t his love, his best friend, it would be her.

“Then we can see how it’s going to be. We don’t have to figure everything now,” She said and Julian could hear her smile on her voice, “One step at a time.” Julian smiled relieved and he heard a crying noise on the other side. “My baby girl just woke up, I have to go.”

“I’m glad you decided to see where this may go, I like you a lot, babe.” Julian confessed.

“Me too,” She answered. “We can talk later, if you know what I mean.”

“Looking towards,” He said, lowering his tone.

When she hung up life wasn’t that bad.

************************************************************************************

Danny saw the media got wind of the Ella and Jules craziness. He didn't read anything they said because they will always twist it another way. He also had football to worry about. Danny missed Julian and couldn't wait to see him at camp. At the same time he wasn't ready to face the fact that Jules was probably done with him.

His phone blow up with text from Olivia, asking if he knew about Julian and why he didn't tell her. He just told her that he knew but didn't want to talk about it. Which she insisted on coming over with oreos and having a movie night. Danny had to remind her that he had to be up early to leave for camp. Which also meant no eating a whole thing of oreos and getting fat before weighing in.

The next morning Danny drug himself to stadium. It was like they planned it. Julian and him pulled up at the same time. 

Julian quickly got his bag and ran to Danny’s truck before he had a chance of getting around the other guys. He leaned against the truck waiting for Danny. 

Danny was hoping Julian would get tired of waiting and just go in without him. Of course, Julian read his mind.

‘I’m not going in without my favorite WR 


End file.
